


Run Credence Run

by Queer_Queen



Series: Run Barnells Run [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: FIx It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: Credence runs.





	

_**credence runs** _

When Credence first learns that magic is real from Mr Graves he is in shock. He leaves the alley and returns to the new Salemer’s church in a fugue-like state, not really able to comprehend what was happening. He watches as Mother praises his sisters and ignores him. Modesty and Chastity both meet his gaze.

He could tell them.

He could tell them everything Mr Graves said.

He could tell them everything.

But he shouldn’t. They hate magic. If they knew they’d react badly. Wouldn’t they? They had been taught how dangerous witches were, just like he had. So they must believe. Just like he believed … only, Credence had never truly believed in magic, and he did not think that it was possible for one single group of people to be evil. He knew this because of Mother. She was _evil_. _Evil_ is every sense of the word, and lots of other normal people were _bad_ , but he had met so many _good_ ones as well. The young woman who had given him a sweet bun, the black man who had helped him pick up flyers he had dropped, the old lady who smiled at him every day from her window across the street. They were _good_. Which meant …

Which meant that not all people were _bad_ and not all people were _good_. Which meant that not all witches could be _bad_ , either.

Which meant that if he believed this then Modesty and Chastity could believe this as well.

And if they weren’t scared after he told them what Mr Graves said, he could continue. He could continue to talk and explain to them how he **_felt_** _._ Like there was something inside him, pushing at his skin, how it escaped in bits and pieces when he was angry, swirling out from under his skin into his room, how the breath in his lungs almost felt attached to some great pit in his stomach, how when he touched something – the bannister, the table, the pamphlets – he could feel it and he could feel it’s willingness to _change_.

So that’s what he did. Credence pulled Modesty and Chastity aside and told them. Everything. And they were a bit shocked at first, a bit scared, but in the end Credence was their brother, and a much sweeter brother than Mother was a loving mother.

Modesty did not understand as much as Chastity did, but she loved her brother, no matter shape nor form, they would continue on, in secret, just as before, with no more mention of magic or any other thing that would make Mother nasty. Chastity on the other hand, she was smart, she knew that Credence couldn’t stay here. Because it was clear that Mother knew, somehow, and Mother was going to keep hurting Credence until he was no longer a witch – wizard – and that would never happen. And Chastity knew how to read between the lines, the witch who had approached Credence knew about him, clearly they were just pretending not to know to scare him into telling. And if the witches wanted to take Credence all they had to do was keep monitoring the church. So he couldn’t stay here.

And if Credence couldn’t stay at the church than neither could Chastity, and if Chastity couldn’t stay than neither could Modesty.

So Chastity took charge and ordered the other two to take only what they would miss, while she broke into Mother’s office and stole fifty dollars. She then met with the Rathborne brothers with Credence and Modesty, creating fake documents for Credence, Chastity and Modesty Barnell, before calmly purchasing three tickets to London, England on the next boat out of New York.

They boarded the ship that evening and together watched, with tears in their eyes, as the shoreline for America disappeared from their sights.

…

In three months Newt Scamander would come to a New York where Grindelwald had been discovered hiding as a senior government official.

(In three and a half months Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski would disappear to England in moderately illegal elopement together).

In seven months the Barnell siblings would be adopted by the Goldstein couple, now becoming with Goldstein siblings, and Credence’s Obscurial would be looked at by their close family friend, Newt Scamander.

The End.


End file.
